


Melancholy

by Woon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Suicide Attempt, if I am missing something feel free to let me know so I can fix, possible disassociation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Reader succumbs to her sadness and tries to end her life.





	Melancholy

**Author's Note:**

> If this is a triggery subject for you then please don't read, while it isn't really graphic, I understand avoiding such topics. I wrote this when I was deep in my depression and was trying to pull out of it. I had several fics that were in a similar vein, which is why I wasn't posting much here or in other places for a while. This was the one I didn't delete. I decided to share this one.

      Since her late teens, (y/n) had thought she was being haunted. It wasn’t the malevolent spirits kind of haunting, just a mischievous one. It was sometimes amusing, but most of the time it was annoying as hell. It wasn't a constant haunting, there were sometimes long gaps of time where it just let her alone, during those gaps is when her depression had started to develop. 

       When she moved out on her own, the spirit followed her. Living alone was not what (y/n) thought it would be, quiet. Lonely. Sometimes at night, she'd cry, but then she'd feel the spirit's presence and it was less awful. 

       The dreams began about that time usually during the worst of her depression. There's always a dark-haired man comforting her, kissing away the tears. Holding her close, combing his fingers through her hair. The dreams always seemed so real, she always woke up feeling less sad. The dreams didn’t cure her depression, but they made it easier to cope.

       She tried dating, but that only made her feel worse, maybe it was the people that she attracted. Maybe it was her. One guy moved in with her, she didn’t exactly ask him to do that. The spirit didn’t like that guy, it would mess with him. It was similar to when she was a teen only this seemed more out of malice. The man finally got the hint and collected his belongings, never to return.

      The loneliness and depression got worse, the spirit had gone away right before that had happened. The dreams had vanished. It had gotten unbearable and her mind drifted to darker things. One night she took a hot bath and watched the waters slowly redden, as she tried to disconnect from this world.

       She woke up elsewhere, lights hurting her eyes, IVs, and tubes, bandaged wrists. Voices in hushed whispers just outside the door, (y/n) looked in their direction. A dark-haired man she knew but didn’t know. They were discussing her, her state of mind. The man agreeing with some things but not everything the other person was saying. They looked in (y/n)’s direction and noticed her watching them. 

       He hurried towards her and she knew him for sure, the dream man. The doctor followed and was saying things, but (y/n) tuned him out. Tentatively reaching out to the man from her dreams, looking into his beautiful eyes, “You’re real.” voice scratchy everything hurting.

      Gently holding her hand, mindful of the bandages, a soft chuckle, “I’ve always been real, my princess.” His eyes shone with tears. 

       Looking down at her bandaged wrists, “I didn’t think you were coming back. I got tired of being sad. I’m sorry.”  

      He brought his face to yours resting his forehead against yours, “No. Don’t apologize for this, I should have paid better attention and taken you with me.” He brushed his lips gently against yours. “Will you let me take care of you? I know a better place to heal your outer wounds.”

       “But it won’t heal my other pain?” 

       “No, my love that is something that may never fully go away.” She nodded her understanding.

       “Are you going to leave again?”

       “Not without my princess.” 


End file.
